Arigatou
by Mikotoba Susato
Summary: "Congratulations on clearing the game, Kii-bou."


**This one-shot pretty much is something that I wrote after realizing one named character pretty much just disappeared from both the LNs and the anime series and wasn't given a proper conclusion or ending. Please R&amp;R if you have time, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sword Art Online is not mine. Thankfully, as I would probably screw it up badly.**

* * *

The girl took another sip of her drink as she surveyed the scene in Agil's bar. People, or former SAO survivors rather, were mingling around in groups as they all waited for the arrival of the last three partygoers. Off to one side, Shinozaki Rika, or Lizbeth as she was known in the game, was loudly instructing a few helpers to put on the finishing touches for the party. Even further back, she could spot Ayano Keiko (in-game name Silca) talking with Tsuboi Ryoutarou (Klein) and Andrew Gilbert Mills (Agil), the latter of which was working behind the bar at the same time. After finishing surveying the scene for the sixteenth time, the girl took another sip, only to be interrupted by the sound of the bell on the front door ringing, causing everyone in the room to look toward the doorway.

"…I'm pretty sure we're not late." A certain renowned black swordsman remarked as he stared into the bar. Behind him stood a certain rapier-wielding girl and another girl whom she didn't recognize.

"The hero always arrives last!" Lizbeth exclaimed as she bounded to the front of the crowd and flashed a grin at an exasperated-looking Kirito. She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him in, leaving the other two girls to follow afterwards.

"Alright," Lizbeth announced after dragged the unfortunate Kirito into the center of the room. "I know it's a little late, but…" she made a motion to the rest of the crowd, all of whom raised their glasses and proclaimed in a loud cheer:

"Congrats on clearing the game!"

The crowd dispersed into smaller groups after this, when ether they were talking to people they knew or were getting food, or were just hanging around. The girl took another sip her of drink as her eyes followed Kirito as the boy sat down at the bar and was immediately handed a drink by Agil. He took a sip, made a questioning face at Agil, who gave a big smile back, and was joined by Klein at the bar a few seconds later. The girl continued to watch them for a few seconds, before shaking her head.

"Aa-chan and Kii-bou have the most interesting group of friends." She remarked to herself, smiling. Rising up from her seat, she downed the rest of her drink, placed it gently on the table, and walked silently to the door. When she reached it, she looked back at the room (none of which had even realized she was there) and more specifically at one certain boy at the bar. She opened the door and started to walk out before freezing, and turning back to face in Kirito's direction one more time.

"Congratulations on clearing the game, Kii-bou." The girl whispered, smiling as she did so.

Two seconds later, girl was no longer there, the only thing marking her presence being the door closing silently behind her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the girl, there was one person who had noticed both her presence and her leaving. As the door closed, Kirito made a small gesture of farewell.

"Thank you for everything Argo. Let's play again sometime."

* * *

**So that's just a short one-shot. It always confused me how Argo never really appeared after the very beginning of both the LNs and anime, so I decided to write this to give her at least some sort of closure or an ending, as I feel that she's a very interesting character and deserved one.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you have the time!**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Congratulations on clearing the game, Kii-bou." Argo remarked. As she turned to leave, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, preventing her from doing so. Looking back in surprise (and a little shock), she found that Kirito had moved from his place at the bar and grabbed her in a very short timespan.

"I see your reaction speed is still god-like." Argo remarked. Kirito flashed a grin at her.

"I'm not letting you leave and slink off into the shadows as you always do." He replied, dragging the girl back into the bar. Argo noticed that everyone in the bar had now focused their attention on the two of them, and she felt her cheeks heat up at the realization. "You're one of us, and deserve to be here."

Argo felt a warmth in her heart at Kirito's words, but at the same time a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"That's some bold words you said there Kirito." She remarked, grabbing onto Kirito's arm and bringing herself to him. "Was that a proposal?" Letting her eyes drift away from the now-panicking Kirito for a second, Argo spotted exactly what she was looking for: three completely stock-still frozen girls, who were staring at the scene in horror.

Argo couldn't resist one last jab:

"I want to join your harem too~. Maybe even continue what we were doing together during beta testing Kii-bou~"

Kirito felt a menacing killing aura behind him as Argo clung on tightly to his arm. Somehow, he had a feeling that he wasn't getting out of this unscathed.

* * *

A certain sniper sneezed as she lay in wait for her next target in a tower.

"I don't know why, but I have a certain urge to kill a rat for some reason." she remarked before turning her attention back down her sniper's scope and pulling the trigger.


End file.
